The present invention relates to a modular power system, and more particularly to a power system for a dishwasher.
Plug-in component modules are well known and commonly used in electronic devices and non-dishwasher mechanical devices. It is not known, however, to locate power system components in a dishwasher on a common base as a removable and replaceable unit which permits the removal and replacement of the entire base and associated components in the event of failure of one or more components.
Previously known dishwashers generally include single power components located inside a dishwasher, either beneath, adjacent or above a wash cavity, and mounted on the exterior of the tub or on various interior mounting points or panels of the dishwasher.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,359 discloses a glass washing machine having a control module which includes a pump/motor assembly disposed in a sump. A drain valve solenoid operates a drain valve for draining the sump at the appropriate time. A disadvantage to the design is the requirement that a plurality of dishwasher panels and walls, including a number of exterior finished walls, must be replaced in addition to components of the control module when the unit is refurbished or repaired. A further disadvantage to the control module is the requirement that numerous fluid connections be removed prior to removal and replacement of the control module.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,835, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a dishwasher motor mounting which secures a motor-pump unit to the tub of a dishwasher, the motor being suspended outside the tub and the pump being located on the interior of the tub. A sealing gasket seals the unit, which is secured to the tub by a plurality of spring clips. A disadvantage to the design is the inability to remove and replace the entire power system of the dishwasher in a single operation.